ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 142 (26th June 1986)
Plot Mehmet instantly falls for Mary after seeing her on Bridge Street. Hannah cleans the kitchen in preparation for Tessa's visit. She tells Kelvin to be extra careful in his relationship with Tessa as if she gets pregnant it will quickly become Square gossip. DS Quick investigates the burglary at the surgery; Dr. Legg admits he left the consultation room window open. Ian hears Pauline telling Kathy that she needs a wedding cake, so he offers to make one for free. Dr. Legg looks in the drugs room and discovers diamorphine - heroine - has been stolen. DS Quick tells Dr. Legg that he knows who to blame when the teenagers of the Square become drug addicts. Mehmet finds Mary at the launderette and flirts with her. Ali calls him away and he and Mehmet bet on whether Mehmet can successfully chat up Mary or not. DS Quick makes Dr. Legg feel down about the incident. Mehmet returns to the launderette with a drink for Annie. The band agree that Eddie should join them. Mehmet meets Mary outside the launderette and continues to flirt with her. Lofty asks Simon to be his best man at the wedding, while Michelle asks Sharon to be her chief bridesmaid. Tony fits new locks for Dr. Legg. Dr. Legg tells him that he is beating himself up for not being more careful, but Tony tells him not to be so hard on himself. Tess visits the Carpenter's flat. Ian asks Naima for a part-time job at the Foodstore. She offers him a trial shift. Hannah dislikes Tessa and makes her feel uncomfortable, so she leaves. Kelvin tries to cheer her up outside, but is unsuccessful, and she walks off. Michelle talks with Mary, and asks her if she felt old after having Annie. Following their talk, Mary goes to The Vic and has a drink with Mehmet. Lofty apologises to Michelle for not being able to give his £50 savings towards their wedding. She kisses him and reassures him everything will be okay. He calls her Mrs. Holloway. Mehmet flirts with Mary in The Vic and she decides to go home after getting tipsy. Before she can leave, Mehmet gropes her and refuses to stop, so she knees him in the groin in front of the pub crowd. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, drugs room and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm determined... I'm really gonna do something with my life before I give up the ghost...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes